Profundamente dormido
by DarkEvangelius
Summary: Todos anhelamos ser felices de un modo u otro. Kimimaro reflexionaba demasiado. Pero un día, bajo la luna, dejó de hacerlo. Sencillamente quiso sentir lo que jamás sintió: algo bueno.


**Disclaimer:****Afortunadamente, nada me pertenece. Si me perteneciera no sabría que hacer con tal maravilla. Una errónea maravilla.**

_**Profundamente dormido**_

Gaara lo trajo inconsciente. Al verlo, todos supieron que no tenía esperanza. Aún así se le asignó un médico de Konoha. La que Tsunade consideró su mejor aprendiz, en un intento inútil de salvar su vida y conseguir información. A parte de que aquel sería el primer paciente de la discípula de la Hokage.

Como si se lo tomasen como un juego para que una de sus alumnas aprendiera a manejar situaciones reales.

Eran las once y media de la noche.

Haruno Sakura caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del hospital hacia una sala apartada de las demás, en un ala vacía del edificio, reservada a casos especiales. Sus pasos resonaban levemente en contraste con el silencio del hospital. Sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en la puerta del final del pasillo. Aquella puerta de metal, reforzada a conciencia. A Sakura no le agradó la idea de que estuviese bajo tales medidas de seguridad, pero la Hokage fue inflexible. Corrían el riesgo de que los del Sonido viniesen a por su subordinado o que este, milagrosamente, claro, recuperase las fuerzas necesarias como para lograr escapar.

Y es que el prisionero era valioso.

Kimimaro Kaguya.

Último descendiente del clan de asesinos, poseedor de la técnica de línea sucesoria de su clan, el Shikotsumyaku.

Era el ultimo. Y estaba en las puertas de la muerte. Aquel hecho era un problema ya que la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja lo necesitaba para saber en dónde se ubicaba Orochimaru.

Pero ahora aquello poco importaba a Sakura. Aquella noche tenía que hacerle una revisión completa. Kimimaro estaba débil. Y de eso hacía mucho. A la joven kunoichi le sorprendía que siguiese con vida. Cualquier otra persona hubiese muerto.

Pero él no.

Entró en la habitación con sigilo, la puerta chirrió levemente. Su sombra se proyectó sobre las blancas baldosas del suelo, fundiéndose en la penumbra de la noche.

Los ojos de la muchacha se ampliaron, sorprendidos y desesperados.

No estaba.

La cama de blancas sábanas estaba completamente vacía. Sakura entró del todo, alarmada. Examinó rápidamente la habitación. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas ondeando con elegancia y suavidad.

Kimimaro estaba parado en frente de esta, observando atentamente la luna llena que pendía del cielo nocturno. Se volvió hacia ella con lentitud.

Los ojos jade de la kunoichi se toparon con los verde turquesa del joven.

Ella tragó saliva. Sonrió forzadamente. Aún estaba asustada y sorprendida.

Buenas noches, Kimimaro- saludó acercándose a él con cautela.

Él no respondió se limitó a estudiarla con el rostro impasible. Sakura tomó aire y se acercó más a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Él era más alto que ella por una cabeza por lo que la joven se quedó mirando su pálido pecho en donde se distinguía el siniestro sello de Orochimaru. Se inquietó. Llevaba más de dos semanas viniendo a verle, la primera de la cual él estuvo muy grabe, inconsciente, pero jamás le había dicho nada. No había despegado los labios desde su llegada. Estaba claro que no pensaba hablar. Ni tampoco se fiaba de ella.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la médico, examinándole mientras le tomaba el pulso.

Kimimaro se limitó a asentir. Sakura soltó un suspiro inaudible.

Tras su examen, Sakura determinó que estaba sorprendentemente bien, contando su estado. Lo podía oír respirar con dificultad y además, se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana. Le costaba sostenerse en pie.

La chica le miró. Sus blancos cabellos se agitaban con una suave brisa, sus extraños rasgos daban mucho que pensar. Su expresión, no seria o fría, como la de Sasuke o Gaara, sino más bien ausente, a veces inocente, como la persona que ha pasado muchas penas y sin embargo no entiende cosas básicas de la vida.

Sus cabellos rosados se agitaron con los de él. La luna brillaba.

Se acabó.

Sakura miró a Kimimaro. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar. Tenía una voz un tanto ronca, muy varonil, profunda. La estremeció.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó desconcertada.

El joven Kaguya la miró y seguidamente le izo una seña con la mano para que lo acompañase. Sakura se aproximó más, plantándose a su lado. Sus grandes ojos se clavaron en la plenitud de la luna. Era hermosa. Tan hermosa como el hombre que tenía al lado. Tras una pausa, Kimimaro habló:

Se me ha acabado el tiempo, Haruno Sakura- ella tembló, turbada-. Has hecho bien tu trabajo. Me mantuviste con vida hasta ahora. Pero de aquí no pasaré.

Sus ojos verde turquesa se clavaron de nuevo en la luna con un aire tan nostálgico que encogió el corazón de la dura muchacha.

Pero…- empezó ella.

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Kimimaro se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Ahora estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Sin cambiar su expresión, el joven alzó una mano y la colocó sobre la sien derecha de Sakura, acariciándosela distraídamente. Ella amplió sus orbes, aturdida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

De pronto sintió algo inesperado: unas reservas de chakra de Kimimaro, que hasta entonces habían pasado completamente inadvertidas, salieron de su cuerpo, treparon por el brazo del muchacho y contactaron con su sien, con su mente. De pronto ya no estaba con Kimimaro en el hospital. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, sin luz. Repentinamente una puerta se abrió y una bandeja con comida apareció. Ella no dio crédito a sus ojos al ver como un niño, no mayor de ocho años, se arrastraba hasta ella.

Era Kimimaro.

Y solo era un niño.

En aquellos momentos podía ver el pasado y la dura vida que llevó el hombre. Vio el por qué de su encierro, sintió su dolor, presenció el día en que los Kaguya, los asesinos más temidos, fueron masacrados. Solo quedó él. Kimimaro escapó, el hijo del patriarca del clan. Lo vio tratar de matar a Haku y Zabuza. Lo vio dejarlos marchar. Y no le pasó por alto su primer encuentro con Orochimaru. Él huyó.

Luego lo vio allí, en cuclillas al lado del río, acariciando los pétalos de un lirio blanco, solo, triste. Y fue entonces que vio a Orochimaru llegar. Lo vio engatusar la mente de aquel niño inocente, solo y sin nadie a quién recurrir. Sintió su propia ternura al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño en su fascinación. Los vio desaparecer en la niebla.

Y luego pudo ver que su estado empeoró con los años. Lo vio allí, tendido en una camilla, con el rostro cubierto, tubos con un líquido verde, Kabuto mirándolo, dándolo por perdido. Pudo ver las lágrimas deslizarse por las pálidas mejillas de Kimimaro en aquel momento.

Y todo se rompió. Nuevamente estaba en el hospital.

Kimimaro, agotado, se tambaleó y cayó. Sakura atinó a sujetarle antes de que cayese al suelo. No se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Kimimaro sonrió levemente contra su hombro. Por fin había podido compartir todas sus experiencias con alguien. Alguien que le había entendido.

Por fin…

Sintió los brazos de la joven cerrarse en torno a él. La muchacha lo abrazó, sofocando sus sollozos. Él se tensó.

Yo…l-lo siento t-tanto...- su voz se quebró.

El joven Kaguya sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su espalda. Cerró los ojos, se relajó e inesperadamente le devolvió el abrazo, con tanta fuerza que podría haberle partido las costillas. Sakura dejó de llorar para quedar en silencio mientras él hundía su rostro en el blanco cuello de la muchacha.

Gracias…-murmuró profundamente en su oído.

Sakura se estremeció. Su sinceridad era palpable.

La médico le acarició el cabello, fino. El olor del hombre era peculiar. Olía a medicamentos y, curiosamente, su olor se asemejaba por igual al de un bosque de pinos después de una tarde lluviosa. Aspiró su aroma, embriagada. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Entonces se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Con un carraspeo trató de quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo.

Eh, Kimimaro…

Sakura- susurró él de pronto- ayúdame.

¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó ella, aún en sus brazos.

Kimimaro se incorporó con un esfuerzo titánico. La miró a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro con delicadeza.

He conocido el dolor, el encierro, la soledad… tú lo has visto, tú lo entiendes, has cuidado de mí…- Sakura escrutó sus ojos y por primera vez los vio expresivos, llenos de un sentimiento indescifrable- Ahora te quiero pedir un último favor- su voz se tornó más ronca. Ella advirtió horrorizada que su respiración se tornaba más pesada, seguida de un imperceptible gorgoteo líquido.

Kimimaro debes descansar…- trató de convencerlo, pero él no la dejó acabar.

Solo tú, de entre todas las personas a parte de Orochimaru-sama, conoce ahora mi pasado, lo que soy. Me entiendes. Ayúdame- se inclinó un poco más, su nariz rozando la de ella-, ayúdame a sentir algo bueno…algo que no he sentido nunca…por primera y última vez…

Ella le miró, dubitativa, sus alientos entremezclándose harmoniosamente. Entonces la joven se decidió. Sin decir palabra permitió que los labios del hombre rozaran los suyos, primero en una caricia casi tímida, para luego presionarlos con los de ella. Sakura le echó los brazos al cuelo, sujetándole al mismo tiempo, besándolo a su vez. Sus verdes ojos se cerraron, dispuesto a concederle un último deseo a ese hombre tan peculiar. Tan único. Sus labios empezaron a moverse acompasadamente, lentamente. La lengua de Kimimaro acarició suavemente su labio inferior y ella entreabrió sus labios con un leve gemido. Sus bocas se unieron completamente, casi con cariño. Él la abrazó, posesivo, tímido, profundizando el beso.

El primer beso de ambos.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en siglos. No había tiempo para ellos, se besaron largamente, lo que les pareció una eternidad y un momento fugaz para luego separarse lentamente, por falta de aire. Él mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior de ella.

Sakura miró a Kimimaro, los ojos verde jade buceando en los verde turquesa de él. Por primera vez, ella lo vio sonreír. Él ladeó levemente su cabeza, sin decir palabra.

Ella acarició su rostro, comprensiva.

Entonces, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica, los orbes del joven Kaguya empezaron a cerrarse. Sakura solo le miró, regalándole una sonrisa que llenó de dicha y calidez la torturada alma del hombre.

Con un suspiro hundió su rostro en el cuello de la kunoichi para aspirar su aroma. ¿Era feliz? ¿Era aquel sentimiento tan extraño la felicidad, la paz? Se sentía bien…

Y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Sakura sintió que el corazón que hasta entonces había latido rítmicamente bajo la palma de su mano se detuvo. Sin vida. Se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Se mantuvo de pie, acariciando el blanco cabello de Kimimaro, sosteniendo su cuerpo en silencio.

Desde algún rincón, un reloj dio las doce.

Lentamente, Sakura cargó como pudo al joven hasta la cama, lo tumbó, lo arropó con cariño y cuidado, le apartó los cabellos del rostro, se inclinó, limpió el rastro de las lágrimas propias que habían caído sobre él, besó su frente, besó sus labios, ahora fríos.

Se incorporó y le miró, su rostro destilando una paz inusual en él. Sonrió levemente, triste y feliz.

No, Kimimaro…- murmuró acariciando su rostro- Gracias a ti.

Su primer paciente real. Su primera muerte real. Su primera experiencia real.

Y sin decir una palabra más, echó a andar hacia la puerta, sin volverse un instante. Aún así no pudo evitar girarse una última vez para atesorar en su memoria el plácido rostro de Kimimaro Kaguya. Volvió a sonreír. La luna llena iluminaba la estancia mientras las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejaban pasar una fresca brisa.

Y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando en el interior de aquella habitación un pequeño secreto, un nuevo entendimiento.

Sus pasos se alejaron con lentitud del lugar, con mucha lentitud.

Como si esperase que él saliese en cualquier momento de allí para abrazarla de nuevo y decirle que se había curado, que lo había logrado.

Como si no estuviese muerto.

Como si, sencillamente, estuviese dormido.

Dormido…

Profundamente dormido.

**Bienvenidos a mi reino, queridos lectores. Soy DarkEvangelius. Como veréis soy nueva aquí. Por lo tanto este es mi primer fic.**

**Bien, os confesaré que amo esta pareja y estaba hasta las grandísimas narices de ver que no había nada en español sobre ellos dos. Que rabia. Pero ahora habrá uno, por lo menos, aunque no esté muy bien.**

**Sé que es triste y deprimente pero me salió así. Además de que la música que escuchaba no ayudaba mucho. Pero es tierno a su manera, a mi parecer.**

**Aquí la relación entre Kimimaro y Sakura es…bueno, rara. Ojo, Sakura no siente nada por él (recordad que está obsesionada con Sasuke) pero tampoco le es indiferente. Y Kaguya digamos que se sentía en deuda con ella y él es una persona muy noble. Puede que sí sintiese algo por ella…tal vez.**

**Lamento si no les gustó. Pero, por favor, estoy abierta a críticas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias….Y es que no va a ser el único fic que escriba sobre ellos dos. Tengo ideas rondándome la mente, pero tengo algo que hacer primero. **

**Agradeceré profundamente los comentarios. Es mi primer fic, sean comprensivos por favor. En fin, os dejo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Y otra cosa: los que tengan ideas sobre un fic Kimimaro/Sakura estoy segura de que no se morirían por poner aunque fuese un one-shot. Hay gente por ahí que de seguro se lo agradecería, yo la primera. Considerad mi propuesta.**

**Hasta más pronto de lo que creéis, queridos mortales:**

**DarkEvangelius, reina de los Inframundos. **


End file.
